


Pathogenic Scourge

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Gundham doesn't like being told "Bless you" when he sneezes





	Pathogenic Scourge

Gundham’s sneeze caught him somewhat off guard, though he was able to quickly pull his scarf up around his mouth and nose to cover it. He’d noticed the telltale signs of illness only that morning. His throat was a bit scratchy and sore, his left ear had an immense pressure behind it, and his nose had seemed a bit congested. The sneeze was enough to clear up any confusion, his vessel was certainly being invaded by some manner of pathogenic scourge. 

“Bless you,” Mahiru’s response to hearing a sneeze was essentially automatic, though it was doubtful that she would have reconsidered her words even if she’d been more cognizant of who she was saying them to. 

“You mock me, mortal?!” Gundham glared over at her, drawing himself up to his full height and striking an appropriate battle pose, “You dare attempt to bless the overlord of hell itself?! And whilst I’m suffering with this accursed affliction?!” 

“Geez freakazoid,” Hiyoko rolled her eyes, “Calm down. Mahiru was just trying to be polite.” 

“Consider well your actions towards me, mortals,” Gundham relented, giving the pair an icy stare, “For I may not be so kind when we meet in the next life.” He walked away, intent on finding his Dark Lady and asking her to run to an apothecary and purchase some medicinal potions for him.


End file.
